Dental Care
by warblerette-laur
Summary: Both Nick and Jeff are 4th year Dental Students at NYU, and have to clean each others teeth. This is what happens when that includes a dental exam with it.


**First off, can I apologize for being a crappy author? I haven't had the muse lately. Blame roleplaying because I have so many characters now and I have devoted my time to that. Sorry! **

**But I really hope this chapter makes up for the time. I really like it! I left it off too so if you want a continuation then tell me! There would be one more chapter; three max if I decide to do it after all. **

**Please review! I would love them! They really do fuel me!**

* * *

"Hey Jeffy, what are you doing?" The blond looked up to find his friend right beside him. He put his phone away and shrugged. "Nothing, my mom just texted me to tell me that she will be coming up next weekend. You ready to do this?" Jeff asked, closing his locker. "Oh cool, why?" Nick asked before nodding at Jeff's question. Soon they were on their way to clinic.

They were both 4th year dental students attending New York University. It was the beginning of the year and they knew they were in for a long year ahead until they were finally listened. They knew all of the stuff so they were able to practice on actual people. And today they were assigned to each other.

They got their trays all sterilized and ready to go and headed to their little room in the middle of the student clinic. "So who is going first?" Jeff asked and Nick shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, how about rock paper scissors?" Nick smirked and Jeff laughed.

"Fine, we will play rock paper scissors." They played the three rounds. Nick won the first one with rock, then Jeff with scissor and then it was a tie. "Okay it's a tie, loser gets the chair." Jeff nodded. He loved these little competitions with Nick.

"1...2…3 shoot." Nick used paper and Jeff used rock." Nick gave Jeff a shit eating grin and Jeff rolled his eyes. "You always win. Are you psychic?"

"Me? No, I am just lucky. Now Mr. Sterling, please sit on the chair, I am just going to clean your teeth." Jeff sighed and sat down on the black examination chair. Nick washed his hands; put his mask, gloves and glasses with loupes on over his eyes. Jeff stared up at the ceiling as Nick was getting ready. Nick lowered the chair, turned on the light and moved the delivery tray to be over Jeff.

Nick grabbed the probe and instructed Jeff to open. The cleaning process took a few minutes as Jeff observed that Nick was always through with his cleanings. Most of the professors took pride in having Nick as their student and the other d4s always wanted Nick to pair up with them. But Nick only paired up with Jeff.

Soon, Nick finished and grabbed the mirror and explorer for the nest part. This was the part Jeff was not looking forward to today because lately his teeth were bothering him. He knew Nick will find it. He wasn't nervous but he had a feeling Nick would scold him even though he takes care of his teeth really well.

"Okay Jeffy, can you open up for me?" Nick asked nicely and Jeff did. He didn't want to be a pain. Nick started to examine Jeff's mouth and eventually got a closer look at his back teeth. "Jeffy it looks like your wisdom teeth need to be taken out. Your gums have lots of infection and swelling up. Did you know about this?"

"No." Jeff managed to say while Nick's tools were still in Jeff's mouth. He was relieved to hear it wasn't a cavity but still knew that it was bad. Nick finished up and placed his tools back on the delivery and moved it away. He pulled his mask down then and smiled at the blond. "Yeah I think you should go to an oral surgeon for a consultation." Jeff groaned. "Great, this is just what I need."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nick patted Jeff's shoulder and Jeff smiled at Nick. "And here I was thinking it was a cavity. Wow I am dumb."

"Really? Wow." Nick laughed. "And Jeff, you are by no means dumb. Stop saying stuff like that. Now, did you want a turn as my dentist still?" Jeff smiled. "Yes, of course." Jeff managed to get off the chair and switch places with Nick. He got all of his gear on and grabbed the brand new tray with the instruments.

"Okay, open." Jeff said after adjusting the light over Nick's mouth. Jeff started to clean each the brunettes' teeth. "God Nick, you have good genetics." Jeff laughed and Nick nodded. "Uh no, blame braces. My teeth sucked when I was young and I take care of them." Nick said as Jeff was exchanging his tools for the mirror and explorer and instructed Nick to open. What he saw surprised him.

Nick had a very small cavity on one of his top teeth. Jeff frowned and Nick saw it in his eyes. "Was wrong?" Jeff managed to say with the metal in his mouth. Jeff sighed retracted his tools. "You have a pit on your left maxillary second bicuspid." Jeff put down his tools and Nick was shocked. "Oh really? Wow."

"Yeah, sorry man." Jeff said. The professor Dr. Jones walked in then to access the students. "Nick, Jeff, how's it coming?"

Jeff looked up and spoke. "Nick is done and I found a pit on his left maxillary second bicuspid. It will need to be filled." Jeff answered and Dr. Jones nodded. "Okay, and Jeff?" Nick snapped out of his thoughts and told the older man about Jeff's condition.

"Okay well Jeff, you are free to fill Nick's cavity and when you're done I will need to grade your work. I will be back in twenty." The man smiled at them both and dismissed himself.

"How do you feel?" Jeff asked and Nick shrugged. "Fine, just really surprised. But at least we caught it." Nick answered as Jeff prepared everything, getting the hand piece prepped and the filling material from the cabinet.

"It's funny how I thought I was going to have a cavity… but that wasn't the case. Well we both know they can happen whether you take care of your teeth well or not. It's life." Jeff sat back down on the swivel stool and Nick nodded. "Yeah your right. Thank you Jeff." Nick smiled.

"You're welcome Nick." Jeff smiled and put the light back on, and put his mask back up.


End file.
